Animal Need
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Vampire!Dean and Shape-Shifter / Angel Cas. Cas is on the hunt when an insolent vampire goes after his prey. Basically PWP - rough sex, bloodplay, blood-drinking. Destiel Dean/Cas


*Disclaimer - Credit to Kripke, characters aren't mine (sobs)*

x

Cas let out a low snarl, stalking to and fro in the cover of the trees, his claws digging into the branches. His blue eyes blazed, his tail lashing as the black panther watched the stupid vampire take his humans!

The hunting vampire in question turned, deliberate and smug, and let one emerald-green eye slide shut in a lazy wink. Cas snarled, his eyes flicking around and taking in the lack of human witnesses this night before springing from his perch, his superior eyesight and senses allowing him to track the hunter through the streets.

The vampire's fangs were out, his green eyes burning with feral fire that made the panther growl in fury. He lunged, not intent on hunting the human any more. His claws buried themselves in cold skin, green eyes narrowed as a hiss worked its way past fangs.

The human was out of hearing range, thankfully, but the panther picked the vampire up in his jaws, carrying him out to the place he took his kills, a clearing safe for him to feed. He didn't intend on killing this vampire (or at least eating him afterwards) but he didn't want witnesses for him shifting back.

The vampire, surprisingly, didn't struggle, just let himself fall limp in powerful jaws, probably realising he'd just hurt himself and need the blood _more_. Finally, they were in the cover of the forest and the panther dropped the blood-drinker with a low noise of disdain.

"You gonna show me the face of the kitten that interrupted my hunt?" the green-eyed man drawled, leaning against a tree. The hunter bared his teeth in a warning, but those green eyes sparkled with humour. "Come on, angel. Shift."

_Angel_. Cas wanted to laugh, for that is what he had been before he had been welcomed into this world, a more powerful 'shifter than most. It had been a panther that had bitten him, finding the angel when he had fallen, the white of his wings having become an alluring darkness. They'd been curious, eager to turn him, and he'd felt the bite. He hadn't remembered in full detail the night after his turning, only flashes of the hunt. Blood filling his mouth and coating his tongue in a sinful heaven that he shouldn't enjoy as much as he had, still did; animals and humans alike losing their life under his claws and between his sharp teeth; the exhilaration of running, wild and free, not bound by the conventions that had always bound him, whether on Heaven or Earth. And he finally knew peace since his fall.

He shifted back to his human (or angel) form, naked as he always was when he turned back. A magnificent pair of dark wings half-spread behind him, defensive and showing off at the same time. He preferred these to the pristine white wings he'd had in Heaven – too many times had he seen them soaking in blood; his or others', it didn't matter.

"Whoa, real angel," the vampire chuckled, his eyes on Cas's wings. "An angel _and _a 'shifter? Or are you an angel with a special gift? I'm Dean, by the way."

"How do you know some angels have gifts?" Cas asked curiously.

"Because I met one," the vampire's smile left no questions as to what he'd done with said angel. "Without sounding cliché, Anna was a little slice of Heaven even without her grace. All that dormant power in her blood ... her body was a work of art, too."

"Anna?" Cas snarled, furious at the mention of his sister. She would have been the only one who understood his doubts, his questions, but she had chosen to tear out her grace and her wings, falling to live a human life rather than fight with him. Her betrayal still rankled.

"Whoa, hit a nerve?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "What is she to you?"

"Dead," Cas said succinctly, and the vampire laughed. "I'm Castiel, by the way. Cas, if you prefer."

"Cas, how does an angel become a 'shifter?" Dean tilted his head.

"Fell. Got bitten. Didn't want to 'heal myself' of such a gift," he shrugged. "I was certainly capable of purging it from my blood, if I had wished. But I had no wish. I had left one world, and wanted to belong _somewhere_."

"Sorry, hungry," Dean actually _blushed _slightly when his fangs extended again, his nostrils flaring. "And you smell fucking addictive, Cas."

Intrigue darkened his blue eyes, and the shape-shifting angel tilted his head, considering. He noticed the way those green eyes dilated as they landed on his exposed neck, and the need that was showing itself so easily on Dean's face.

"You wish to feed on me?" his eyes narrowed slightly. "As you did to Anna?"

"Anna wasn't willing," Dean snickered. "And she was weak as a human. It was only too easy to take what I wanted. I drained that red-head dry once I was done with her."

"You killed her?" pleasure filled Cas when the vampire nodded.

"And now, I wish I'd kept her as a blood donor," he admitted. "Although I don't remember her smelling quite so ..."

He just inhaled deeply with a heavy sigh of pleasure, and curiosity curled through the angel. He couldn't deny having admired this gorgeous vampire in the last few minutes they'd been talking, because becoming fallen, and then a 'shifter right after, had fully awoken his desires and he'd sated them, when and where he wanted (his only condition, unlike some of the other 'shifters he'd ran with, was that his partners were willing).

"Is that anticipation I smell, angel?" the green in Dean's eyes were nearly engulfed in hungry darkness, and Cas's wings ruffled slightly.

"Depends. Would you just feed on me and then leave?" Cas arched an eyebrow, not bothering to hide the way his dick had hardened.

"Hell, no," Dean's voice was a husky promise. "The taste of angel and the wild sex of a 'shifter? Cas, there's no way I'm giving you up without fucking and tasting you at the same time."

"Then it is anticipation you smelt," Cas let a smile stretch his lips, flashing the sharpened teeth. "The only question is, would you let _me_ fuck _you_ while I take your blood?"

"After I've tasted you. You interrupted my hunt and I'm _hungry_," Dean's eyes were almost demonic-black, and Cas shivered. He sank gracefully to his knees, wings lifting up behind him in a divine display. A low growl of such animalistic need was dragged from the vampire's throat as he shed his clothes, his eyes never leaving the unmarked pale skin that waited for his own sinful brands like a blank canvas.

"Want me to slick you up with your own blood, angel?" he purred before Cas surged up, their lips meeting in a desperate kiss. Dean's unsheathed fangs nicked those full lips, and the powerful sweetness of angelic blood, somehow edged in darkness, coated his tongue. He snarled, low in his throat, pushing the angel to the ground and trailing fanged kisses down his jaw until his tongue was tracing the erratic movements of his pulse, before shifting lower to caress his jugular.

He sank his fangs into that pale skin, the first mark of many, and Cas let out a cry of ecstasy, his hands tangling in short ashy hair. Dean moved back, cupping the wound so his hand was drenched in scarlet and slick with blood.

"Yes, Dean!" Cas growled, the angel almost losing himself to the animal side of his nature as he saw his lover's lips and hand stained with his blood. Then those lips were back at his throat, drinking more than they should (because angels replaced all the blood they lost the moment it left their bodies), his fingers teasing the 'shifter's entrance.

The vampire moaned against his neck as he breached that hot tightness. He added a second finger as he drank, almost high off the blood that was like fire in his veins, burning white-hot with the desire that Cas was feeling.

"So fucking good, angel," he slurred against his neck, tongue trailing over the bite-marks he'd made. The angel whined, wings flaring and arching above him as two fingers became three, brushing his prostate and making him gasp out in Latin. Dean only recognised his own name amongst the foreign words, and he smirked as he sucked more blood from the wound, savouring the way it only stoked the flames that were burning him from the inside out, so fucking _good_.

"You ready for me, Cas?" he asked, pulling back to meet glazed blue eyes.

"Yes," it took a moment for the angel to return to English, but as soon as Dean was pressing inside, he lost control of that language and slipped back into Latin, rasping out the vampire's name every few syllables.

He sank his fangs in the other side of the fallen's neck, groaning as the two sensations made him almost drown in ecstasy. He couldn't go slow even if he wanted to, and fucked into the angel as quick and hard as he could. Judging by the garbled screams of the angel's own language he heard, his lover didn't mind all that much.

He rolled them so he was sitting on the grass, the angel straddling his lap as he continued to drink. He paused long enough to rasp out a single sentence.

"Ride me, angel," he ordered, before he dipped his head to lick and suck at the puncture wounds. Cas's wings moved, helping him to lift and drop himself down quickly and gracefully, his defined muscles rippling under that pale skin. Dean nearly came just at the sight, but he wanted the angel to come before he did. He _needed _to see this divine being come totally, completely undone because of _him_.

"Gonna come for me, Cas?" he rasped against his skin, tongue still soothing over the marks as he slid a hand between their sweat-slick bodies, closing on the angel's dick and pumping in time with his movements as he began to meet the being halfway, fucking up into him and making Cas writhe.

The raw power of Dean's name on his tongue combined with the way he clenched down even as his wings flared out to their full width of ten feet had the vampire coming with a bite to his shoulder. Not with fangs this time, hard enough to leave a bruise that would last for weeks. He hummed in satisfaction even as Cas's heavy-lidded eyes widened, a smirk finding its way on to his lips as he moved so he was kneeling between his lover's spread legs.

As the vampire watched, his canines extended into his fangs and his nails extended into claws that dug into his shoulders, the pain jolting through him and making his cock begin to harden again.

"Gonna let me fuck you now, Dean?" the shape-shifter's blue eyes blazed with heat and the vampire realised he was hard again, even after his orgasm. Angel recovery time really was something, he thought, dazed.

"Absolutely," he growled, and Cas's lips brushed across his jawline, sharpened teeth trailing over skin before he found the pulse of blood in his veins. He sank his teeth into the vampire's neck, his hand cupping the wound briefly as Dean had done before sliding down between his legs as he sucked.

Dean groaned, head falling back, a helpless slave to the sensations as his panther pushed his tongue against the bite-marks, gulping eagerly at the blood that wouldn't run out for a long time. And even then, the vampire would just have to drink again and he'd be fine. His claws had blunted on the hand he was teasing Dean with, but they had remained on the other, digging bloody grooves into his waist.

Cas pulled back as he lined himself up with Dean's entrance, his eyes fixed on his lover's face as he pushed in, not stopping until he was buried in that exquisite heat.

"Dean," he moaned, pulling back until he was nearly all the way out before slamming back in. The vampire gasped, his nails raking that broad back and leaving scratches in their wake.

He gasped, back arching as those lips fixed back at his neck, sucking another mouthful of blood out of his willing body. Then the angel was pulling back, his lip curling into an expression that was feral, bloody and _animal_.

"Drink from me," he growled, pushing his wrist into Dean's mouth as he continued to fuck the vampire. He lowered his head, his teeth re-opening the quickly healing wounds. Dean's fangs sank into his veins, and the world narrowed to just this moment of blood, sex, need and overwhelming bliss. He moaned through the mouthful of blood, and Cas just growled his name, hips snapping and sharpened claws trailing over the vampire's abs, pinching at his nipples and making Dean buck against him with a snarl in the back of his throat.

Finally, Cas's hand found its way to his rock-hard dick, beaded with precome and almost painful. His hand closed, his lips never leaving his neck as his eyes rolled up to watch Dean's face as he came totally, completely undone.

He _screamed_ his name, his whole body bowing as he came between them, his whole vision fragmenting. Finally, he came down from his high to realise Cas had come as well. The angel pulled out, drawing a low whine from the vampire at his abrupt withdrawal.

"I'm glad I interrupted your hunt," Cas managed to chuckle.

"Maybe you could do that more often," Dean chuckled before he sank into the darkness of his version of sleep even as Cas did the same, content that no one would be able to find them in this clearing, warded as it was by the angel so humans wouldn't come near it and supernatural beings would know who resided there.

When they woke up a few hours later, Dean was smirking.

"Hey, do you wanna go pick up my brother, Sammy? Well, we were turned by the same vamp. The three of us could have a lot of fun," Dean licked his lips when Cas nodded, blue eyes alight with curiosity and hunger.

"But first ..." he mock-growled, pinning the vampire underneath him to lay burning kisses down his throat. "I think you need to feed."

(I might do a Wincestiel chapter - kind of unrelated Wincest, like I've just written - what do you think?)


End file.
